1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing appliance comprising a tank for loading washing fluid and items to be washed and a control adapted to carry out a predetermined washing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing appliances, for instance washing machines or dishwashers, carry out a program selected by the user on the basis of the amount and degree of soil of items. With the term “washing program” we mean hereby the entire program carried out by the appliance or a portion thereof. Usually, in the case of a laundry washing machine, the washing program comprises also the rinsing and spinning steps. Some washing appliances have sensors for detecting automatically the load and other parameters in order to self-adjust the washing program.